Please eat
by Bluelionessproductions
Summary: What happens when Odd finds out Ulrich stops eating? A short story based off the song 'Please Eat' by Nicole Dollanganger. I do not own Code Lyoko nor the song the story's based on.


**Please Eat**

Odd loved food. It was a fact that everyone knew. He was a human garbage disposal that sucked down unwanted food from his friends. It didn't matter what it was, if it was edible, he'd eat it. So, he'd always eat what his friends gave him.

"Here, Odd."

Until now that is. Ulrich shoved a full tray of food in front of Odd; not a single piece of it was touched. Normally, Odd would have been overjoyed to get a second full helping of food for himself, but something was wrong. Ulrich, for the past week, had been giving Odd his food every breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was always untouched by the German boy.

"Um, you sure, buddy? You haven't even taken a bite of it. It's really good too; don't you want to try it?" Odd asked.

"No thanks, Odd. I'm not hungry," Ulrich said back with a smile.

Odd looked at Jeremie and Aelita who were looking just as concerned as he was. Ulrich quickly stood up and walked out of the cafeteria without saying a word to three teens.

"Why isn't he eating?" Aelita asked, concern laced in her voice.

"I don't know why. I'm really starting to get worried about him," Odd answered.

He looked down at the steak and mash potatoes Ulrich had gave him. Suddenly, he wasn't so hungry himself anymore and shoved it away. Jeremie took notice of his action,

"Not hungry, Odd?' he asked sympathetically.

Odd shook his head no and got up to leave as well. He waved goodbye to his friends, which they gladly returned, and left. The cool air felt nice, but he was far too worried about his friend to care. He slowly walked back to room, his mind racing.

' _Maybe I should call Yumi? She could help…'_ Odd thought as he opened the door to his dorm. Upon entering, he was greeted with a horrific sight. Ulrich was changing into his night shirt, which gave Odd the perfect view of his bare upper body. Normally, Ulrich was a pretty fit kid with a good amount of muscle for his age, but now he was far too skinny. His rib cage was visible and all his muscle had wasted away. Odd couldn't help but stare at his friend, too shocked to speak.

"Oh! Odd! What are you doing back so early?" Ulrich asked casually, "You usually walk Aelita and Jeremie back to their rooms first."

Odd didn't say anything back; he just kept staring at his friend. Ulrich cleared his throat awkwardly before crawling into his bed,

"Well, goodnight, Odd."

Odd finally managed to move after a minute and closed the door. He walked over to his own bed and sat down, his eyes never leaving Ulrich. As he watched him sleep, he noticed how shallow Ulrich's breaths were; shallow, but rapid as well, like he was gasping for air. As the blond haired boy thought more, he also noticed that Ulrich seemed a lot weaker in the past few weeks too. He wasn't doing well in gym class, he was walking slower and he didn't perform as well as he usually did on Lyoko.

' _Is…is he?'_ Odd thought but stopped himself.

He couldn't bring himself to think about that, Ulrich starving himself. His eyes wandered to the cell phone near his friend's bed. Ulrich's dad had been really harping on him for the past few months about his grades. Was that it? Stress? Odd wasn't too sure. He knew one thing though, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

~Ulrich POV~

Something woke Ulrich up from his sleep. As soon as he woke, he was met with the familiar sensation of being hungry; a feeling he was starting to like. He knew not eating was killing him, he felt it. He didn't care though; maybe it was for the better. Maybe his parents and everyone else would be happier if he was gone. He looked at the clock: 12:45. He'd slept for only four hours. Another sound rang out in the dark of their room.

 _'What is that?'_ The German boy thought as he grabbed his flashlight.

He clicked it on and pointed it in the direction of the noise. He was met with the sight of Odd crying in his bed. Ulrich instantly got up and stumbled over to his best friend's bed.

"Dude, what's wrong?' Ulrich asked worried. Odd looked up at him, dark rings were under his eyes,

"I was afraid that if I went to sleep, you'd die," Odd managed to choke out through sobs.

Ulrich was confused for a second before Odd pulled him in for hug. Ulrich was shocked at his action, Odd was usually never this affectionate to…anyone.

"Um, Odd what are you…?" Ulrich said, his own tears forming in his eyes.

"Ulrich…" Odd said quietly.

"Yeah, buddy?" he asked back. Odd sniffed once more before asking something that made Ulrich break down crying. Something that made Ulrich realize that his friends really did need him as much as he needed them.

"Please eat."


End file.
